


When he's famous no one can hear you scream

by ColdGold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Abuse, F/M, F/M/M, Forced Drinking, Gang Bang, Impregnantion Kink, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is a rockstar, Misogyny, Pregnancy, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Rey, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, alternative universe, big dick, brain washing, by a week, ish, not safe, very non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdGold/pseuds/ColdGold
Summary: Rose drags Rey along to a rock concert and they're invited to the afterparty and Rey ends up in a situation which she cannot get out of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this isn't your thing: back out. I'll say it only once. 
> 
> If this is your thing: I hope you enjoy this piece I wrote.

The music was too loud. The deep bass vibrated in her chest in a not so comfortable way and she questioned, not for the first time that night, her decision to tag along her friend. When Rose had talked about it, or more like gushed, it had sounded much more fun, and different, than it actually was. There was a lot of hanging around doing nothing. A lot of waiting. The partying came later, Rose had said with a gleeful smile, but Rey wasn’t too sure that she wanted that anymore. 

Getting away from Plutt and the junkyard was a plus. No one could blame her for trying to get out of there any way she could. As far as foster parents go he wasn’t the worst of the lot, there were foster parents that sexually abused their fosters, but he was just barely holding himself above that level. She’d lived with him since she was 6 and if she was being honest she had no idea why he ever took her in. Other foster kids, of which there were many, came and went, yet she stayed. 

At school, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the second hand and goodwill clothing that didn’t fit her at all. The faint smell of mildew followed her, like she had been stuffed into a closet for a decade and finally emerged. To be fair, the clothes were in pretty good shape, just a few fashion cycles too old and washed a couple of twenty times too many. Yet, in the crowd, huddled in a corner with the other groupies Rose hanged out with, it seemed purposeful and fashionable. None of them were wearing the clothes she saw in windows of Forever 21 or Urban Outfitters. 

She had to give Rose that, at least. Even if the music kind of sucked. It was too much rock for Rey’s taste, and Rey knew far too little about music to be able to tell what kind of rock they were playing. Just that it wasn’t for her, at all. From what she could make out of the lyrics they were singing about drugs. She couldn’t make out much because the singer’s (Kylo or Ben, Rey was very confused about his name) voice was a bit too deep. It wasn’t something Rey had ever reflected on being a problem, deep voices were sexy, but when he added the growling on top of it and his mouth was too close to the mic? 

She was just not having a good time and she was counting the minutes until she was back home in her bed. Far too long, in her opinion. She’d promised Rose to stick around for the after party. It had seemed like a fantastic idea at the time. Hanging around a world famous band, it would be super cool and she would be living the life others would envy. But Rose over-sold it. 

Ever since Rose’s older sister passed away a few months ago her parents had let go of all the reigns – of which there were many, and Rose had started to live out in all ways she could. There was no longer someone blowing up her phone once curfew got close, and curfew was a thing of the past entirely. Rey hadn’t known Rose when Paige was alive, because Rey wasn’t the kind of kid the Tico family associated with. Rey definitely didn’t blame them because she wasn’t the studious bright kid who actually went to class. They were the type of parents who enforced curfew well into college. Rey skipped class far too much, she preferred to work with her hands more than with abstract things. 

Once, Rey had believed she would go to college and become an engineer and build stuff. Reality had caught up with her, though. She knew there weren’t a lot of opportunities for foster kids, so why chase the impossible dream when she could hone skills which would give her an actual job? She was just in school enough so that Plutt would still get his money for keeping her. 

Rey knew that she was simply a phase in Rose’s rebellion, that Rose would one day pack up her bags and go to college and become a highly valued person in society. Someone who would frown at manual laborers like Rey. Not that Rey minded, Rose had access to places and things which Rey did not. Just like this was a phase for Rose, it was a phase for Rey, one where she would get to experience new amazing things. Yet, this wasn’t exactly that. 

“Rose,” Rey said, poking the girl’s shoulder but getting no response. Rose was staring directly into the eyes of Finn, the drummer, and there was no getting her out of it. Not as long as the band was playing. Rey sighed, giving up her fleeting idea that she could sneak out now and get home before the gig was over. 

Instead of leaving, Rey slumped back onto the couch she was sitting on, tucking her hands under her chin with a pout. She thought about the engine she’d worked on at home, sitting on the workbench unfinished. Building an engine from scratch was her current project and she’d rather be at home with that than to listen to Kylo/Ben singing about what she now knew was cocaine. Nice, she mumbled to herself. She was turning 18 soon and it would be nice to have it finished before she was out on the streets. 

“Hey!” She heard someone call, and then a tap on her shoulder when she didn’t react. She glanced up right into the pale eyes of a pale red-headed man He looked half way wasted with his eyes glassy and smile far too wide. “You and your friend wanna come with to the Brett’s?” His finger wagged between Rey and Rose for a moment before he squeezed himself into the tight space between the two of them and wrapping his arms around them. The Brett’s was one of the nicest hotels in town, where rockstars truly partied. “Kylo and Finn want you there.” He licked his lips, gazing up at the stage for a moment before turning his attention back at them. “Unlimited booze, unlimited whatever, it’s gonna be fucking amazing!” 

Rey wanted to tell him that she was still 17 and Rose just as freshly 18. They were not the type of girls that Finn and Kylo would find appealing, surely not. Before Rey could say anything though, Rose had enthusiastically accepted and the red-headed man was laughing with such uncontrollable glee that she didn’t dare to do anything but accept. 

“This is going to be so amazing Rey!” Rose’s face was almost distorted with how wide her grin was. 

If only Rey could muster up that same amount of happiness but all she felt was dread. Maybe because she wasn’t as naive as Rose was. While Rose was older by almost an entire year, Rose had grown up sheltered from the world which she had walked in. Rey had seen the real world of men and drugs. But maybe Rey was being too negative. Maybe it was going to be great. 

She forced a smile on her face in response, vowing to fake it until she made it. 

Or something.

\-------------

The penthouse at the Brett’s was packed. There were people everywhere and everyone was wasted. Rose had dived right into it, or right at Finn who for some reason didn’t at all seem to mind hanging out with a groupie. To Rey groupies just seemed embarrassing, like something celebrities just put up with as a part of the job. Yet, Finn seemed like he was actually into Rose and the red-headed man was pulling her into some direction.

“Hey, Hux!” a man shouted, stopping the two of them in their tracks. Hux, was a strange name she thought, but it was good to have a name to the man who was pulling her through the party towards some unknown destination. It should worry her, that a stranger was pulling her along but Rey could handle herself. Especially against Hux. He was tall but he was rail thin and probably no muscles to speak of.

“Hey Tan!” Hux grinned at the man, pulling Rey closer towards him. “ Have you seen Kylo? I have a little package for him.” Tan looked over at Rey with what could only be described as a shit eating grin. 

“Still running errands?” Tan joked. “But, nah man, Kylo’s probably in the back.” 

“Cool cool,” Hux looked past Tan, as if searching for someone but Rey could see that Hux was just preparing to excuse himself. “I gotta deliver.” She was then being pulled through the crowd again. 

People seemed to know Hux, and knew to move out of his way because there was surprisingly few people they’d bump into as they weaved through the crowd. At some point Hux thrust a beer bottle into her hand, it was a whirlwind. There were people everywhere, the music was so loud everyone had to scream to be heard, the stench of alcohol seemed to penetrate every inch of the place, and she could smell the weed. She swore she could see lines of coke on one of the tables, but Hux pulled her through the crowd too fast for her to make sure. It didn’t surprise her, she just had never seen it before.

This was definitely not her crowd.

When Hux finally stopped inside the door to a room which was significantly less crowded than the outside. Only a handful of people were lounging on the single couch while Kylo was lying on the bed with a cigarette, or a blunt she didn’t know, tucked into the corner of his mouth. 

“Ren.” Hux kicked Kylo’s foot that was hanging over the side of the bed. “Package.” Rey frowned, what exactly was he delivering? Kylo only raised his head enough to glance up at Hux, and then over at Rey. Once he spotted Rey he perked up, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“Gotta say Hux,” he pinched the cigarette between his thumb and index finger, holding it out for someone else to take from him, “you’re a wily motherfucker but you get shit done.” Kylo looked Rey over, his eyes trailing down her body, biting his lip as his eyes roamed across her chest and legs. 

The mood shifted in the room, something changed and without any sort of verbal cue or command everyone stood up from where they were sitting and started to walk out the room. Everyone but Kylo and Hux. Rey felt her heart stutter for a moment as she realized.

The package. 

She was the package. 

Before she could turn around and leave Hux placed himself behind her, his hands on her upper arms holding her in place. She squirmed. She could take Hux, but she couldn’t take Kylo. Kylo was a good bit over six feet, just muscle, and that glint in his eyes that said he had no fear. Hux was looking for approval but Kylo had it. He had nothing more to gain he was as famous as he could possibly get, he could get away with anything. 

Though Rey wasn’t much for gossip, she wasn’t much for music in general or had any interests beyond what she could make with her own hands, she’d heard about Kylo’s reputation. He was untouchable, too famous and above the law. No matter what happened it couldn’t touch him, it was all dismissed as rumours, as fiction by jealous people or those looking to make an extra buck. Kylo could get away with murder, and many seemed to believe he already had. 

She didn’t understand why Rose liked this band, maybe it was because of Kylo’s reputation. The kids at school who wanted to be seen as edgy and like they didn’t give a fuck were the ones who stanned Kylo and The First Order, and that was probably it. Yet another part of Rose’s rebellion. Fucking Rose, Rey thought as she stomped on Hux’s foot as hard as she could, getting out of his grasp and turning towards the closed door before he or Kylo could recover. 

Rose had dressed Rey. A too short black denim skirt, thigh-high socks, and a white crop-top. Not her style. She’d gone along with it, and this whole night, because it had made Rose happy. She’d lit up when Rey put on the outfit, and she just wanted to be someone in Rose’s life, someone who mattered and someone she would remember later on. There was still that hope that Rose would want to stay friends with her even when she got to her senses and got past this part of grieving her sister. 

Now it seemed like that outfit was getting her into trouble. 

The door was locked. She hadn’t noticed anyone locking it. She jerked the handle, pulling fruitlessly at the handle and smacking the door. Though she knew no one could hear her she called for help before a hand slowly clasped over her mouth. She saw it coming, tried to dodge it, she suspected it was Kylo because it was larger than Hux’s had been on her arm before, but he pressed it tightly against her mouth. 

“Stop being so overdramatic,” Kylo said, keeping his hold over her mouth as he walked backwards, pulling her along with him. “Hux deserves a lot but he’s just being a good little errand boy, no need to hurt him.” Kylo’s voice was sickly sweet in her ear, low and sending shivers down her spine. She couldn’t tell if they were good shivers or not, just that she should be getting out of there. 

“Fucking bitch!” Hux swore, his face redder than his hair. Kylo just chuckled. “Your groupies are batshit crazy.”

Kylo let go of his grip over her mouth. “Something tells me this girl is not a groupie.” She felt his breath tickle her neck and nose on the sensitive skin behind her ear. 

Close your eyes and think of England, or something, Rey thought, breathing calmly through the panic. This was a man who could murder her and he would get away with it. Everyone at the party would cover for him, probably even Rose. What else would she do? Rose wasn’t the type of girl who would make a fuss like that, she liked being liked too much at the end of the day. Even if Rose did it, the police wouldn’t do anything. Rey knew how things like this worked.

“You’re very quiet,” Kylo noted. He had one arm around her body, holding her to him, and the other was moving carefully up and down her body, not touching her breasts or anywhere truly inappropriate. Just touching. “Tell me, what’s your name?”

She wasn’t going to give him anything. He could do what he wanted with her but she wasn’t going to give him her name. 

“Armi, get her bag.” Hux picked up the bag she’d dropped in the tumult of escaping him before, quickly rummaging through it to get to her wallet. Her licence. Fuck. 

“Rey Lorraine Parker,” Hux read. “She’s seventeen, eighteen in a week,” he added with a humm, before placing the licence on the table. Then he pulled out her phone grasping her hand in his, forcefully pulling her thumb out from her tight grasp and putting it against the scanner. “She’s got about…. Ten contacts, the only one who texts her is a girl named Rose, I think that’s Finn’s girl.”

“You don’t have many friends, do you?” Kylo said, rocking the two of them back and forth. “Poor little thing, don’t worry though you won’t have to be alone anymore.” He kissed the top of her head, swaying them some more. 

“She barely uses social media at all, she posts maybe… once a month at most.” Hux tsked at something. “Well, well looks like she’s a foster kid.” 

“Huh, finally someone you can relate to Hux?” Anger flashed in Hux’s eyes for just a moment, before he blinked and shook his head. “Now, what do we do with her?” 

“Teach her a lesson.” Hux sat down on the bed, rubbing the foot she’d stomped on. 

“She was just scared, you spooked her.” Kylo’s touch was becoming more intent, pulling her skirt up higher, brushing her small breasts as he kissed her neck. Some part of her liked it, another part of her wanted to throw up on the two of them. Her stomach was in knots. “But I suppose, a girl’s gotta learn some day.” He pushed Rey away from him, and onto the bed. 

“Please,” she said. She didn’t want to beg but it was all she had left. “I just want to go home.” She didn’t even like his music, she shouldn’t even be there. 

She didn’t see the slap coming. Hux’s hand burned on her cheek, she swore that tomorrow she’d be able to see the handprint of it on her skin. The force of it threw her off and she fell to the side.

“Feel better?” Kylo chuckled.

“A bit,” Hux admitted. 

“Let me see,” Kylo said, pulling Rey up sitting again to inspect her cheek that was now burning. It wasn’t the first time she had been slapped, Plutt would smack her around quite often, but he’d never hit as hard as Hux had. There had been no holding back. 

Fuck, she was in deep shit with these two. She couldn’t take Hux either. She overestimated herself. She underestimated the situation.

Kylo traced a finger along her cheek with a soft smile on his face, one that could pass as loving if not for the perversion of the situation. 

“Beautiful,” he said. “Why is it that girls look so beautiful like this?” He wiped a tear off of her cheek as it fell without her permission. 

“Because they finally realize what the fuck’s going on.” 

Rey had never been allowed to be naive about the world. She had never been given the opportunity to think that people were good and that people would do anything but what benefited them. She knew, early on, that not only were people selfish, but some people were cruel. Still, she had been too naive to anticipate this, to be prepared. 

“Rey,” Kylo said. “I need you to listen to me now, okay?” The lump in her stomach was growing, she was going to throw up soon. She wanted to throw up on him. “Do as I say and everything is going to be good, but you gotta listen to me and be a good girl. Do you understand?” She nodded, she was going to live through this. Whatever they needed, she was going to live through it. 

Kylo stepped back, unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of the loops, placing it on the bed beside her. The thinly veiled threat. 

“Get on your knees, on the floor.” She scrambled. Her cheek was burning hot and she wasn’t about to experience whatever wrath Kylo could unleash. Hux was smaller, and his rage was only beginning. Kylo pulled his cock out of his jeans. It was big, porn-star comically big in any situation but this. Huge. He pushed the tip of it against her lips. He was already hard, she thought. She didn’t actually know, she’d never seen a penis in real life before. 

He pushed it harder against her. “Open.” She opened her mouth slightly, the tip of his cock pushing against her tongue. “Wider.” He pulled her jaw down with his thumb, forcing her mouth so wide it hurt. He pushed himself in further until he hit the back of her throat. Stuffing her mouth full of cock. She gagged. Panic rose in her again. ”Relax.” She wanted to laugh at him. Relax? How the fuck was she supposed to be able to relax?

It tasted weird. It tasted nothing and salty all at once. At least it didn’t taste bad. She closed her eyes. Think of England, think of England, she repeated in her head. Where had she heard that from? Probably a movie. Either way, she was thinking about the London bridge and sheep. Not him. 

Not Kylo fucking Ren. 

He kept from going as deep again, but he didn’t let up. She braced her hands against his thigh, trying to get some control, trying to keep him from going too deep again. She closed her eyes, focused on breathing. Focusing on sheeps in England. 

Then he stopped. She blinked up at him, taking a few deep breaths that she hadn’t been allowed before. 

“Drink.” It was Hux thrusting a glass of something in her hand. She sniffed it. It smelled like disinfectant. “Drink.” He said again. She hesitated only for a moment until she saw him move towards her, then she downed it immediately. Vodka, she realized. A lot of it. She struggled against her gag reflex, pausing halfway through the full glass. 

“I can’t.” She gasped, wiping her mouth as some of it had spilled. Her gag-reflex was already sensitive with everything that was going on. 

“Ease up on her, Armi,” Kylo said, pulling Rey up to standing and taking the glass from her. Without saying anything he was pulling her shirt over her body along with her bra. “Look at these tiny tits.” He pinched her nipple hard, making her squeal. Both Hux and Kylo laughed at her. She could only glower and blush at the humiliation. “Are you even out of training bras yet?”

She closed her eyes as he massaged her breasts, pulling at her nipples uncomfortably but in a way that wasn’t entirely bad. There was a slight tingle at the bottom of her stomach, and she tried to convince herself it was her body protecting itself. 

He grabbed her jaw. “I asked you a question.” Her stared into her eyes.

“Yes, Yes I am.” He slapped her face, not hard just enough that she felt it.

“Don’t ignore us,” he said as he pushed her down on the bed, reaching under her skirt to pull down her underwear. “I like the skirt, and these socks, I think we’ll keep them.” He ripped the underwear into pieces. “Was this your first time tasting cock, Rey?”

“Yes.” She felt the tears press behind her eyes as he shoved his hand between her legs. 

“Come look Armi.” He pulled Rey’s skirt up. “That’s a lot of bush.” She closed her eyes in humiliation as Kylo pushed her legs apart for him and Hux to inspect. She felt a finger trace between her lips and she jerked her eyes open and instinctively pushed away. It was Hux touching her. Fuck no, it was enough with Kylo. 

“She’s getting a little wet.” Hux laughed. “Are you a virgin Rey?” Hux asked with a smug smile. She closed her eyes again and nodded. There had been Poe the year before, he was a senior and into her but kind of a a playboy. She’d almost had sex with him but then chickened out. Now she wished she had because this was a terrible way to have her first experience. 

This time Kylo grabbed her hair tightly, forcing it at an awkward language. “Why aren’t you answering us?” She sobbed, grabbing at his arm to try to dislodge herself but he was too strong. 

“Please, I’m a virgin, please.” She was about to offer to suck both of their dicks, do anything but that.

Her head was starting to swim from the vodka. 

“What about birth control?” Her eyes widened. She hadn’t even thought about that.

“Condom, please use a condom, please,” she blubbered. Kylo rolled his eyes angling her head back with his grip of her hair, pushing the rim of her unfinished glass of vodka against her lips, pouring it into her mouth. 

“You must be the dumbest chick alive, Rey, do you know that?” She struggled to swallow the liquid, some of it dribbling down her chin. “Can’t answer a fucking question, can’t even drink properly.” He reached for a bottle on the dresser, taking a swig of it himself before starting to pour it down her throat. “Let’s get you good and wasted, okay? Everything is more fun drunk.” She coughed and sputtered when he poured too quickly, most of it going down her body instead of her throat. 

Her head was confused already, it was getting foggier by the second. 

“What do you say Hux, knocking this girl up and making her suck our cocks for the rest of her life?” When he stopped pouring the alcohol down her throat he pushed his cock in her face again, rubbing himself against her stinging cheek. “Our very own little whore.” The two of them laughed and she struggled to find the humor in it. 

It was all getting very confusing. 

Kylo flipped her over on the bed, burying her face in the mattress and then he was pushing against her, pushing into her. 

She was just barely wet enough for him. Despite the alcohol, despite the confusion, she felt the pain. Gripped the bed sheets white knuckled, couldn’t stop the scream in her throat as he bottomed himself out. It felt like she was being split in two, her body stretching impossibly to accommodate his width. She’d never felt this full, never felt this invaded by another body. 

Kylo’s fingers reached around her, fumbling between them and the sheets to rub at her clit. 

“I wanna see how you look bare, Rey.” He kissed her neck. “Shave off all of this disgusting hair, no man wants a hairy fucking beast.” He kept rubbing at her as he was slamming into her. Despite herself, despite the pain as he set up a punishing pace, it started to feel nice where he was touching her. Warm, less friction and pain and his strokes were more fluid. 

She moaned as his fingers slipped in the wetness between her folds.

“Look up Rey,” he whispered in her ear, yanking her head up to the direction of Hux who was sitting on the couch now, watching Kylo fucking her while he stroked his cock. “Want to be a good girl and suck his cock? A good little slut?”

A good girl? No, that wasn’t a question she could answer. She didn’t want to, her whole body was screaming from Kylo’s invasion, she couldn’t take another. He slammed into her harder and this time she didn’t try to keep the scream in. She couldn’t decide which would be worse, the pain from them hurting her, or this? It all hurt, either way. Despite herself, despite knowing better, she elbowed Kylo in his ribs instead. 

Kylo’s hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing her airways shut as she struggled to get free. Struggled to pry his hands away, struggled at the sheets again, trying to find something to get away. Her eyes started to swim with black. Breathe. She had to breathe. 

Just before the world turned black he released her, pulling out of her, and then jerking her back to reality as she gasped for air when she felt the belt with a hard whip to her ass. And then another, and then another. Ten, she counted them and she knew he counted them too. Ten and her ass was on fire. 

“I’m sick and tired of your bratty ass attitude, Rey!” Kylo shouted, taking her by the arms and dragging her to Hux. He was still stroking his cock, eyes black with arousal. “Now, I want you to suck his cock.”

She could taste the tears, could feel snot down her face. She must’ve looked a mess, make-up smeared down her cheeks. They both seemed to love it. Think of sheeps, she thought, lowering her mouth onto Hux’s cock. It was more proportional, more normal sized than Kylo’s. Still big. Her jaw hurt as Hux pushed her head down further, pushing against her gag reflex and down her throat. 

Her throat spasmed on his cock and she knew she was going to throw up on him. Panic, more panic, this time the deep-set instinct of panic of throwing up. He didn’t care, pushing further down. She had to swallow, she had to swallow down the bile the best she could with a cock in her mouth. 

He pulled out, giving her just enough time to draw a deep breath before pushing into her mouth again, this time not down her throat. Okay, she thought. Suck his cock and soon this will be over. Think of sheep and the London Bridge, and it’ll be over.

It didn’t take long before he was cumming in her mouth, spurting ropes of cum at the back of her throat. It tasted shit. She tried to pull away, she wanted to spit it out but then Hux was commanding her swallow and her back was already screaming in pain as it were. 

“That’s what a good girl looks like,” Kylo said. “Cum in her belly, face slapped, make-up smudged and ruined, and a burning red ass.” His face was blurry but she could swear he was smiling. “Here.” He gave her a glass of something. She didn’t care. It burned as she chugged it down. Anything to get through this, anything to not remember. 

She didn’t remember how she got on her back, or when Kylo pushed inside her again. It was too hard, too quick. He was rubbing against her clit and her feet was by his ears and she couldn’t remember how. She was too full and he was hitting her cervix painfully with each thrust and she it just hurt. Everything just hurt and she didn’t know how this could ever feel good but despite that there was an edge of pressure building in her belly as he kept rubbing her and pounding into her. Suddenly, stars exploded behind her eyelids.

This was an orgasm. She’d had an orgasm before, but not as intense as this. 

Then, she thanked her lucky stars as she blacked out. Believing, hoping, that it would all be over in the morning and she could just go home. 

She was wrong. 

Hours later, she had no idea how many, she wasn’t awoken by her pounding head or her dry mouth. No, it was suddenly and without warning as she felt something push into her. Someone. Despite her orgasm earlier she was still too sore and dry and she grabbed onto the tangled sheets, trying to pull herself away. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Kylo said. “Did you have a nice sleep?” His voice was strained as he was pounding into her too fast and too hard. She was face down, his knees on either side of her hips as he was as deep inside of her as she could possibly get. One hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing. “Answer me, Rey.”

“Yes,” she wheezed around his tight grip. Satisfied with the answer he let go of her. 

“You know what we found out about you while you were sleeping?” he asked, slapping her ass – not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make her flinch.

“No,” she replied, having learned her lesson. 

“Unkar Plutt,” he said, as if it was self-explanatory. “Your shady foster parent.” He laughed, stopping his assault of her for a moment to lean down close to her face. “I know him.” He swept her hair from her face gently, stroking a finger down her cheek. “He owes me some, a lot actually, so we struck a deal. You stay with me until you turn 18, and he does nothing about it, and then when you’re 18… well, it’s not like you have anywhere to go so you’ll stay with me.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m 30 now, it’s time to settle down, have a family. Don’t you think?” He slowly started fucking her again, slow long strokes that didn’t feel bad at all. “I just knew when I saw you with your cock in my mouth that you’ll look gorgeous full and round with my babies.”

“No, please, no!” She was not even 18 yet, she had only wanted to go to a party with her friend. That’s all. “Please Kylo, I don’t want to!”

“I don’t think you’ve noticed Rey, but I don’t care what you want.” His voice was thicker now and she could feel him twitch inside of her as he wiped her tears off her face. “You’re so beautiful like this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like there was some more to write to this story so I hope you like this little... kind of fucked up addition.

The next night she was at his concert again. This time in the backstage area on a couch and nowhere to go. She no longer had any belongings, no money, no ID, no home to return to. If she played the long game she could escape from him, if she escaped and lived in the middle of nowhere where no one could touch her. 

Her whole body ached. 

Before the car that took them to the stadium arrived he had whipped her with his belt. For fun. Some people played video games and some whipped underage girls until they screamed in pain. Sitting down on the couch hurt but she wasn’t about to let that show. 

Hux sat next to her like a bodyguard, ensuring she went nowhere and kept quiet. Not because he could get in trouble, no that wouldn’t happen. He’d already shared last night’s exploits with everyone in there, offering a _blowjob on the house_ the next time they came to visit. It was a joke to them. She was a joke a toy a thing. She swallowed against that painful lump in her belly that wouldn’t go away. No, they wanted her quiet because it was just another one of their games. Another thing to play into the illusion that she was just a fucktoy. 

She was wearing the same outfit as last night, sans underwear. Hux nudged her legs apart when they arrived so that everyone would know. 

Close to the end of the concert a man dressed in all black peeked into the backstage room, his eyes halting at the unobstructed view between her legs. “Uh, Kylo says he wants you to prep Rey for him, Hux.” The man didn’t move from where he stood. 

She looked over at Hux with a frown on her face, questioning what prepping her for Kylo actually meant. Instead of answering her he pulled her onto his lap, spit in the palm of his hand and then shoved his hand between her legs.

Instantly, she tried to close her legs, trapping his hand. 

“Tsk tsk, Rey. You’re already on thin ice.” He grabbed at her other leg pulling her legs apart. “He’s gonna fuck you anyway.” She huffed, biting the inside of her lip as she acquiesced, allowing her legs to part far enough that the skirt she was wearing started bunching at her hips, exposing her cunt to everyone in the room. There was only a couple of people there, and the guy who ran Kylo’s errand in the doorway. 

Hux rubbed his palm against her, spreading his spit over her folds and clit, forcing two fingers inside of her dry cunt as his thumb rubbed against her clit. His free hand pushed up under her shirt, palming her breast and pinching and pulling at her nipples with no real rhythm. Despite herself she could feel herself getting slick, the movements of Hux’s hands becoming easier and quicker for him until he was fingering her with as much fervour as men in pornos would, almost violently. 

Something started to build up inside of her, she recognized it from the hazy memory of a feeling from last night. Without relenting he kept going, she felt like she was being filled up like a balloon and she was soon going to stop. Whatever noises that left her mouth didn’t sound like her, didn’t feel like they came from her as she whined and moaned into Hux’s neck until the pressure was too much and she couldn’t breathe, only pant. Like she was shoved over an edge she fell, holding onto Hux’s arm as he kept fucking her with his fingers. 

When she came back to earth his fingers were no longer inside of her but he was lazily rubbing her clit with his middle finger. It was so sensitive she twitched every time he added pressure. 

“What do you say, Rey?” Hux asked.

She thought for a moment about what type of response he wanted. “Thank you.” She settled on that. It seemed like the type of response a man like him would want. 

“Good girl.” He pulled her skirt down and sat her down next to him. Her breathing was still ragged and she could see the bulge at the front of his pants. Erection, her mind supplied uselessly. Yes, she responded to herself. The devil erection. 

Some moments later Kylo appeared, some of his bandmates in tow. Not Flynn. She swallowed down disappointment when he didn’t appear, not understanding why exactly. 

“I was talking to the guys about a collar,” Kylo said to Hux and her as he walked towards them, a hand circling around her neck for a moment. “Wouldn’t she look amazing in one?” The guys laughed, as did Hux. She was not amused, pushing his hand from her neck. It was only a loose grip but she was already bruised from his choke hold last night. 

“Testy,” a man said. He was pasty white like the rest of them, his blonde hair almost a white mop on his head. 

“She’ll be shown her place,” Kylo muttered back. “Did you behave while I was gone?” He asked as he shoved his hand between her thighs like Hux had previously. “Oh you’re soaking, darling.” He grinned. 

“She resisted at first, so she’ll need some punishing,” Hux said. Bastard, Rey thought as she glared at the man. 

“Oh Rey, why do you have to make everything harder?” He shook his head in disappointment and for some strange reason she felt like she’d let him down, like her reaction hadn’t been perfectly reasonable but a complete over-reaction. Kylo had wanted her to feel less pain than last night. “But the punishment will have to wait, Rey will be our entertainment for tonight.” He rubbed her cheek. 

Later, in the car as she sat in his lap he whispered in her ear that one day she would love being a cum slut. He just had to show her the way. 

They returned to the penthouse, once again the same amount of people as last night appeared to be showing up. People wanting to mingle, to get famous, or be around famous people. Kylo made a few stops, shouting words she couldn’t hear and didn’t care to hear over the music, but eventually they made it back to his room. 

The band members took their seats, some on the couch, a few on the floor. There were five people there and she didn’t even know there were that many instruments that could be played in a single band. Not counting Kylo or Hux who stood on either side of her. 

Kylo dragged her towards one of the band members on the couch, pushing down on her shoulders until she was kneeling in front of him. “Birthday boy first,” Kylo said. 

She didn’t know what to do, what was expected of her, and what she wanted to do, besides running. All men were tall and muscular, dwarfing her with their size. She wasn’t a tiny girl but besides them she was. 

The birthday boy unzipped his jeans, pulling her head towards his still clothed cock. It was only semi-erect and she stiffened as he rubbed his cock against her face. 

“How old is she?” He pulled down his underwear guiding her face to his balls that she just stared at in confusion. He laughed at the sight. “Suck.” She tentatively started sucking on the wrinkly skin of his balls. He sighed.

“She’s eighteen,” Kylo said, holding in his laughter, “in about ten days.”

“Shit Kylo,” another man said. “Either go like fifteen or eighteen, almost legal is not worth the risk.”

“What risk?” Kylo laughed. “I have the district attorney on tape fucking a fifteen year old, I’m untouchable.” 

The man whose balls she was sucking, it was a lackluster effort, she had to admit, pulled her head away. “Open your mouth.” She complied. “Stick out you tongue, as far as it goes.” She complied again with his stupid requests. “Keep your tongue out.” He pulled her down on his cock so fast and so far she choked. 

“She looks fifteen,” someone said, reaching out to play with her tits. 

“In a week she’s the best of two worlds; legal and still looking jailbait.” The man pushed her head down further on his cock, and she could feel the drool on her chin. She couldn’t breathe with him this far down her throat, restricting her airways and bile rose up as she desperately tried to swallow it down, but with her tongue out she couldn’t. 

After what felt like forever he released her, and she couldn’t stop the bile from escaping as she threw up on herself. She heard laughter around her.

Kylo sighed behind her, clearly disappointed with her effort. “She’s still learning how to suck cock, as of yesterday little Rey was still a virgin.” She felt his hands on her as he pulled her now vomit stained shirt above her head. 

“Haven’t made a girl throw up on my cock in a while.” Kylo wiped her face with her now soiled shirt. “A bit of an ego-booster.” He pushed his cock against her lips again and she opened wide. “Suck.” He guided her head up and down, only sometimes forcing his cock down her throat again just to see her panic but not enough to make her throw up again. 

It seemed like forever until he suddenly pulled away from her mouth, pumping his cock once or twice until ropes of cum landed on her face and chest. It was more cum than she thought would come from one man,

“Now that’s a picture for the home album,” he said, taking his phone out of his pocket and snapping a photo of her. 

“You know what would be beautiful,” Hux said with a hum, picking Rey up off of the floor like she weighed nothing, bending her over the coffee table. “Stuffing her all three holes at the same time.” She could feel Hux running his thumb through her wet folds and then pressing it against her anus. “Right?” He pressed harder and his thumb slunk inside her just slightly. She winced. It wasn’t at all comfortable. 

“As much as I’d like to see her asshole destroyed,” Kylo mused, “I’m planning on keeping her for a while.” He grinned down at her as Hux fucked her ass with his thumb. “But done right…”

She’s passed from man to man as they fuck her mouth like she was a fleshlight rather than a person. It was when she had the fourth cock down her throat she tuned into the conversation again, having tuned them all out when they started talking about something she had never heard about before, or cared about. 

“I wish more women were like this,” the birthday boy said, reaching across the couch to give her ass a hard slap. She squeaked. “Women have forgotten their place, their role in life, trying to pretend they’re equal to men.” He huffed and received a chorus of agreements from the men around him.

“It’s a breath of fresh air to see a woman put into her place, on her knees in front of a man,” Hux said. She could hear he was a few drinks in by now on his voice. “Like they think they’re smart but everyone knows that all they want to do is serve and have children, that’s literally what they’re made for.” She felt heat rising in her cheeks, what kind of fucked up 19th century bullshit was this? Losing her concentration she accidentally grazed her teeth a bit too hard on the cock currently in her mouth. 

“Shit,” the man jerked her out of her mouth. “Bitch. She tried to bite my cock.” She shook her head, that was definitely not what she had done. 

“It was an accident, I’m sorry,” she said quickly, not wanting to apologize because he did deserve it, but she had no idea what kind of punishment already lay ahead of her for her previous transgressions. 

She was seized by her hair by someone, Kylo her mind supplied needlessly, and was dragged over towards the armchair he had been sitting on. 

“Bend over, hands on the seat.” She followed his instructions, placing her hands on the low cushy seat that was still warm from when he’d been sitting on it. “Some punishments can’t wait.” 

She heard the whine of the belt in the air before it hit her ass. It was harder than before. She tasted blood in her mouth as she clutched the seat cushion hard, too stunned to scream. He did it again, and again, and again and she couldn’t keep count. It hurt too much. Her ass was on fire and she swore she could feel it bleeding. She didn’t dare move without him telling to, though all she wanted was to curl up in a ball on the floor and cry. 

“Eric, your turn.” Eric was probably the guy whose cock she had accidentally grazed with her teeth. 

Eric didn’t hit as hard as Kylo, wasn’t as psychopathic but his hatred for women was enough for him to rain down on her ass until she was a sobbing mess and her knees buckled underneath her. 

Then Kylo grabbed her by the hair again and placed her in front of Eric. “Finish.” The casual face fucking before was nothing now as Eric held her face still in front of him as he fucked her like he would fuck a cunt, his balls slapping against her chin until he finally released his load into her throat. 

The mood in the room had gone back to the same as before when she had finished sucking the dick of all the five men in the band, sans Finn. Kylo ordered them all to leave, but again Hux stayed. 

“Well, how do you think that went Rey?” Kylo asked as he kneeled before her on the floor. 

“Bad,” she said. Her voice was raw, from screaming but possibly also because she’d had five cocks shoved down it in about an hour. 

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” He picked her up from the floor and carried her to the bed. “There’s still one more punishment, for not allowing Hux to touch you when I told him that he could.” He took off her skirt, peeled off her socks and her shoes. “There is no what you want, it’s only what I want. If I want you wet and ready for me then you will be wet and ready for me, and if I want you to suck five cocks then you will suck five cocks because there is nothing I enjoy more than seeing you used.” 

He placed himself between her legs, pushing into her without any resistance. He sighed blissfully. “You get so wet from being used, huh, little one?” He adjusted her underneath him until he was fully seethed inside of her. She couldn’t deny that it felt good. Maybe after being whipped anything would feel good, but the delicious friction of his cock inside of her, stretching her, it felt really good. “I’m going to fuck you and then Armi is gonna give your punishment, okay?” She nodded, her breathing picking up just slightly as he started to fuck her slowly, at first. 

He loved seeing her on his cock. He didn’t understand love but surely it felt something like this? There was cum all over her face from her being used and abused by his friends, and tears staining her cheek from being whipped. Her bottom was an angry red, a shade he hadn’t seen on a woman in a while. He loved it. He loved how she whimpered when his balls slapped against her tender cheeks. 

It didn’t take long at all for him to release his load into her. He would have her pregnant soon, he knew. There are been a lot of women who’d ended up pregnant after him, he must have had super sperm or something. All of them had abortions, he made sure of it. Though the idea of spreading his seed, and all that crap, was appealing, he had no interest in taking responsibility or having them come after him for money. 

With Rey he had the perfect solution. She had nowhere to go, no one to miss her, and would be the perfect mother to his children. She was exactly what he had been looking for. Too young to know anything different, easy to mold into the perfect woman. 

Yes, he had the perfect deal here. 

He sat back and watched as Hux pressed a buttplug into Rey’s mouth. Oh, he smiled at how innocent and confused she was, no idea about what was happening. It wasn’t a very large plug, smaller than their cocks and a good way to train her to take their cocks later. Some wondered why he kept Hux around like this, but it was because the man was willing to go as far as he was. They were on the same level but Hux was content just giving out the punishment. He might’ve possibly been more fucked up than Kylo himself. If it weren’t for Kylo he wouldn’t hold back at all. He’d seen the women after Hux was done with them, handed them over to security guards who’d take them to the hospital. 

Yeah, he wasn’t as sadistic as Hux, but they made a good pair. 

He watched as Hux positioned Rey on all fours before pressing his thumb against her ass, fucking her with it again, stretching her just a little. Rey seemed to be realizing what was going on as her eyes widened with fear. Oh, little girl. How he loved her like this. 

Hux took the plug from her mouth, pressing it against her puckered little hole. He couldn’t wait to ruin her, just a little by little. He loved the process of destroying a girl but he also loved seeing the end result. For Rey, it would take a long while to get there and he had all the time in the world. 

Rey gripped the sheets of the bed but stayed quiet. She’s learned, already she’d learned so much. He could see her lips turning white as she pressed them together, working against the pain. Her red ass with the black plug sticking out, cum leaking out of her cunt, and all over her face and chest. He was proud. He was so proud. 

“This will stay in at all times, the only time you can remove it is to use the bathroom or if we say you can, okay?” Hux teased the plug in and out of her tight hole and she winced as she stuttered an ‘okay’ in response. He pushed the plug all the way in and smacked her ass. She sobbed. “Good girl.”

Good girl indeed, Kylo smiled. 

\---

Three days later, in another penthouse at another party, he’d poured alcohol down her throat until her limbs were loose and hazy. He made her ride him and she didn’t mind at all because that way she could set the pace and how deep he went. She’d started to get used to the plug, to the overwhelming fullness of being filled in both holes.

Then, it was suddenly removed.

Kylo held onto her as she looked over her shoulder to find Hux, dressed but his jeans open and cock hard. He pumped a generous portion of lube onto his huge member, but it didn’t matter. She knew it didn’t matter. 

He held her hips still as he pressed into her. Painful inch after painful inch. She whined, grabbing at Kylo’s shoulder as he was grinning gleefully up at her. 

The plug was nothing compared to Hux’s large engorged cock pushing into her and stretching her. Stuffed fuller than she could ever imagine being. 

They fucked her like she didn’t care she was in pain, falling into a rhythm like they’d done this before. Maybe it wasn’t that they didn’t care. No, she knew they did. It was because they loved that she was in pain. 

\---

She was woken up by singing. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” She blinked up and saw Kylo standing above her, grinning as he sang to her. They were in his own house now, a remote place on top of a hill far away from people. Far away from anyone who could hear her scream. 

He crawled into bed with her, rock hard as he was most mornings. “I have a surprise for you,” he said as he pushed into her with slow languid strokes. He didn’t hurt her every day, some days he just fucked her and then let her be. She hoped her birthday would be such an occasion. 

He reached for his phone that he’d placed on the bedside table and opened up a webpage where a large picture of her sucking someone’s cock while jerking off two other people. Her stomach sank. He scrolled down further. There were more, one where it looked like she was doing a line of coke, white powder on her face. She had no idea when that was taken, she’d never done coke. 

“There’s videos too.” He clicked on one. It must’ve been taken at the night of the concert because it was Eric fucking her face, only no one else’s face but hers could be seen. Kylo picked up his rhythm as he fucked her, watching her face react to the images. “There are more PG ones on TMZ, but these are all over the internet too.” He opened up a twitter page where an image of her being fucked by Kylo was featured. 

“Why?” She felt tears well in her eyes. The photos were dates as if they had been taken yesterday, claiming it was her 18th birthday party. She had been a midnight baby and though technically her birth certificate said she was on the 18 of September, her family had always celebrated her on the 19th. Before her mom died and dad abandoned her. 

“Because I want the world to know that you are a good for nothing slut, and everywhere you turn people will know who you are. No one would hire or rent to a filthy whore like you,” he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “You have nowhere to go, and I wanted to make that clear.”

After he dragged her to the bathroom, handing her a pregnancy test. She had half a mind to refuse, not like it would alter the results, and it surely was too early to find out? Nevertheless, she peed on the sick under his watchful gaze. 

The images of her were burned into her mind. Did she really look like that? In the photos it looked like she wanted it, and the video was pretty damning too. She didn’t even protest in the slightest, but she was also stunned after being whipped mercilessly moments previous. 

She handed the stick to Kylo. She didn’t care. It didn’t matter if she was pregnant or not. This was no longer her body so why would she care. She washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and as she rinsed her mouth Kylo snuck up behind her, his hand resting low on her stomach. 

“We’re having a baby, Rey.” She did her best to contort her face into what a smile looked like. 

\----

Her stomach was swollen under his hand as she lay motionless while he used her body for his pleasure. If he had been insatiable before she was pregnant and showing, it was nothing compared to now. He couldn’t get over how sexy she looked, young and so full of his child. He put her in such a state, made her into what a woman should be. 

“You’re not going to be like my mother,” he’d said one day. “She was selfish, she denied her duties as a woman and worked instead of raising her child. She only had one child too. She was a waste of a woman, a disappointment, but you will raise our children, you will be a true woman.”

She didn’t want to be. But she had no choice. 

“Do you know why labor hurts?” He asked now, hand on her belly cock deep in her cunt. 

“No,” she replied.

“Of course not,” he muttered something that sounded like _you’re a girl_ , “it’s because women need to be punished for being sluts, why else would you orgasm during sex? The clit has no purpose, only to make women sluts.” As if to prove a point he rubbed at her clit, sensitive and engorged more so with pregnancy. She panted, unable to help herself. “If you even take as much as an aspirin during labor I will make you hurt more than labor ever could, okay?”

She didn’t know much about childbirth beyond that it hurt. Nevertheless, she said okay. 

\---

Kylo named their son, as that was his duty he claimed. He named him Wolf Ren and he was born after 26 hours of unmedicated labor. The nurses tried to convince her to take some pain relief but just one look at Kylo and she was politely declined, even as they kept on insisting. It might speed up labor, they said, but she still declined. 

She loved Wolf, but it wasn’t that overpowering love she knew she was supposed to have for her child. He was cute, but he cried a lot and didn’t let her sleep. She knew she was broken because Kylo told her so, because women were supposed to love their child more than life itself. She was unsure. Wolf was a stranger to her so she didn’t quite get it. 

Kylo didn’t want her breastfeeding Wolf, for reasons he didn’t make clear to her. She hated the bottles, the disinfecting, the preparation with a screaming infant in her arms. Surely breastfeeding would’ve been simpler? She knew nothing about it. She knew absolutely nothing about infant care or child care or anything, but she was supposed to know instinctively. She was a woman, after all. 

Five weeks after Wolf’s birth Kylo took the sleeping Wolf from her arms, placing him in his crib by their bed and pulled down her underwear. 

“I want another baby.” 

She didn’t. But that didn’t matter.

\--

She was broken, she knew. She prepared bottles, changed nappies, comforted crying babies and toddlers, made food, did laundry, had sex with her husband twice a day. She still felt hollow. Kylo whipped her every night for her shortcomings. The twins had been crying when he came home. The food was too salty. She didn’t suck the label executive’s cock eagerly enough. She didn’t have the clothes he wanted clean when he wanted them. She didn’t get pregnant when he wanted her to. She said something without thinking. She didn’t understand when he was in a bad mood. She breathed. She was a failure. 

“All you’re good for is breeding,” he told her, and she agreed. Seven children at twenty-five wasn’t bad. He wanted more. He liked twins, made him feel more like a man. She had been given a mouth, a cunt, and an ass for a reason, and that was to serve her husband.


End file.
